


Удачное свидание

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Хорошо, что они оба желают одного и того же
Kudos: 3





	Удачное свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летний баттл-2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood

Неясная тень в темном плаще бесшумно проскользнула в заброшенную лесную хижину, когда Робин уже извелся от нетерпения: шутка ли — он уже целых полчаса ждет!  
— Наконец-то! Почему так долго!  
— Как смог вырваться, так и пришел! — огрызнулась тень голосом Гая Гизборна. — Тебе Тук никогда не говорил, что терпение есть добродетель?  
Робин в ответ только фыркнул: если учесть, для чего именно они оба сюда пришли, любые высказывания о добродетелях были явно не к месту.  
Их отношения давно перетекли из стадии «набить морду и поругаться» в «а ты мне нравишься, хоть и норманн/сакс». Робин до последнего не был уверен, что ему ответят взаимностью, и, приглашая на это… хм, свидание, что ли?.. всерьез опасался, что Гай так и не придет.  
Пришел, слава Рогатому!  
Гай тем временем избавился от плаща, небрежно скинув его на охапку сена в углу хижины, и застыл в круге света от подвешенного к потолку фонаря. Даже при таком скудном освещении Робин прекрасно видел, каким насыщенным алым полыхали не только лицо, но и уши бесстрашного первого рыцаря Ноттингема, и некоторое время просто любовался прекрасным зрелищем. А потом подошел поближе и, крепко ухватив за пояс, притянул смущенного Гая к себе:  
— Ну? Давай?..  
Гай в ответ буркнул что-то неразличимое и неловко обнял Робина за плечи. Его румянец стал еще гуще и навевал мысли не то о маковом цвете, не то о закатном небе накануне жаркого дня. Робин лишь вздохнул и, чувствуя, как к собственным щекам тоже приливает жар, зажмурился, подался вперед и поцеловал первым — куда придется. Пришлось в скулу рядом с ухом, на что Гай дернулся, словно его не поцеловали, а ткнули кинжалом. Робин открыл было рот, чтобы ляпнуть что-нибудь о румяных девственниках из Ноттингема, когда Гай наклонился и поцеловал его сам.  
Судя по тому, что целовался он вполне уверенно — и даже с языком! — девственником он перестал быть очень давно. Робин ответил на поцелуй и с облегчением подумал, что хоть в этом ему повезло, и Гай, побывавший в одном из бесчисленных завоевательных походов короля, знает, что делать. Его собственный опыт ограничивался отношениями с женщинами и откровениями пьяного Скарлета, поделившегося однажды в их тесной мужской компании воспоминаниями о бурном наемническом прошлом. Но уточнить все-таки стоило, и Робин, когда им наконец-то удалось оторваться друг от друга и немного отдышаться, спросил:  
— Гай, а ты когда-нибудь… с кем-нибудь… да?  
— Нет! — огорошил его тот, гневно сведя на переносице светлые брови. — Были желающие... но получилось внушить, что у меня как раз желания нет… кулаком через зубы, в основном.  
Робин невольно отстранился, опасаясь, что и ему сейчас таким же образом прилетит, но Гай удержал его, правой рукой по-прежнему обнимая за плечи, а левую запуская в волосы. Это было приятно, и Робин опять прильнул к нему, испытывая сильное желание замурлыкать довольным котом.  
— Так что видеть я видел — был у нас один такой… любитель трахать все, что не успело убежать… пусть земля ему камнем будет и котел в аду поглубже! — но сам не участвовал, — продолжал Гай, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, и Робин, совсем размякнув, мысленно махнул рукой: ну и ладно, придумаем что-нибудь!  
Пора было бы перейти от поцелуев и обжиманий к более решительным действиям, и Робин потихоньку начал теснить Гая к сену в углу. Тот быстро сориентировался и сам уронил его на свой плащ, крепко вжимая всем телом в импровизированное ложе. Лежать под этой горой мышц оказалось очень приятно, но Робин все же попытался выбраться и устроиться сверху. Естественно, этого ему не позволили, и, после нескольких минут бесплодной борьбы и громкого пыхтения, они грозно уставились друг на друга и одновременно заявили:  
— Снизу я не буду!  
Ну все, приехали! Робин вздохнул: уступать не хотелось, драться — тоже. Великий Хэрн, как же с этим… проклятым норманном, да!.. непросто!.. Гай некоторое время лежал неподвижно, глядя исподлобья, потом ослабил хватку и пробормотал:  
— Ну… можно пока без… этого…  
И быстрым движением облизнул губы.  
От этого простого жеста Робина обдало жаром изнутри, и он вскинулся, уже сам впиваясь в эти губы и с удовольствием наблюдая, как широко распахиваются голубые глаза, как затем темнеют, загораясь желанием. Ладони Гая заскользили по спине и бокам, пробираясь под рубаху, цепляя кожу мозолями от меча, обжигая и заставляя приглушенно постанывать — от непереносимого возбуждения. Хотелось большего, хотелось коснуться самому — всем телом, кожа к коже — и Робин потянул котту Гая кверху. Тот остановился, выпуская его из объятий и едва не сдирая с себя одежду, и Робин воспользовался этим моментом свободы, чтобы самому избавиться от собственной, давно мешающей почувствовать тело Гая как следует.  
Без тряпок оказалось значительно лучше. Робин терся о Гая, гладил его по волосам и спине, удивляясь неожиданной мягкости кожи и задыхаясь от удовольствия, когда тот с грубоватой нежностью касался его в ответ. Член уже невыносимо ныл от возбуждения, и, когда его задевал полностью вставший член Гая, Робина словно арбалетным болтом насквозь прошивало — так же ярко и болезненно, до искр из глаз. А потом Гай придвинулся еще теснее, целуя жадно и крепко, и сжал ладонью сразу оба члена. Робина тряхнуло от наслаждения, и он выгнулся, с удивлением услышав, как собственный протяжный стон сливается с едва различимым чужим. Гай дрочил им обоим — сначала медленно, затем все быстрее, размазывая по стволам выступившую смазку, облегчавшую движения, — а Робин хватал ртом воздух, поскуливал, извивался, не в силах выносить удовольствие от контраста прикосновений шершавой ладони и нежной кожицы чужого члена, тершегося об его собственный. Гай тяжело дышал ему в ухо, временами постанывая и тревожно шепча: «Так… хорошо?.. Да?..», и Робин не мог понять, бесят его эти неуместные вопросы или возбуждают еще больше.  
А потом стало совсем невыносимо-хорошо, и Робин заорал в полный голос, чувствуя, как в груди растет огромный раскаленный шар, как вспыхивает ослепительно-белым, заставляя зажмуриться и сгореть в этом сиянии без остатка…  
…чтобы через секунду воскреснуть от того, что на него навалился Гай, такой же обессиленный и опустошенный, и прижался щекой к его плечу. Робин приподнял дрожащую от слабости руку и провел пальцами по мягким светлым волосам.  
— Срань господня, хорошо-то как!  
Да, умеет сэр Гай Гизборн, помощник шерифа ноттингемского, подобрать подходящие случаю слова!.. Робин негромко рассмеялся и крепко поцеловал своего взъерошенного раскрасневшегося рыцаря, изо всех сил глуша непреодолимое желание сказать ему о том, что у него глаза… как небо… майским утром, да!.. И волосы, словно шелк… и кожа… и губы… проклятье!.. Тот же разозлится и начнет орать, что не девка, чтобы такие слова выслушивать, а тебе бы все издеваться, да, Локсли?.. Поэтому Робин просто молча целовал Гая и обдумывал, как бы в следующую встречу уговорить его на… большее. А чтобы не спорить, предложить жребий: монетку кинуть там, или использовать две не равные по длине соломинки… А потом и поменяться можно, чтобы все по-честному!..  
— Следующий раз по-настоящему попробуем, хорошо? — удивил его Гай, — словно мысли подслушал! — когда они наконец-то прервали поцелуй и улеглись рядом, крепко обнявшись: ночная прохлада свободно проникала сквозь многочисленные щели в стенах хижины. — Только… эх, знать бы, как правильно… Не у аббата же спрашивать…  
— Что?! — Робин подскочил как ужаленный и задохнулся от возмущения: — Ты!.. С этой… церковной крысой!.. Да я!.. Да ему!..  
— Угомонись, ревнивец! — Гай дернул его за руку, уронив обратно на сено, и для надежности опять навалился сверху. — Ни с кем я такое обсуждать не собираюсь. И… это… — он смущенно засопел, и Робин забыл о своем праведном возмущении, залюбовавшись зрелищем полыхающих щек и ушей. — Ни на какого другого — а на аббата тем более! — меня и не потянет, понял?..  
Робин с облегчением кивнул и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он тоже не испытывал желания заняться любовью с другим мужчиной — ему этого хотелось исключительно с Гаем. Хорошо, что они оба желают одного и того же… но признаваться, что все-таки сам собирается попросить отца просветить его… кое в чем, Робин не будет. Гаю это не понравится — не доверяет он Хэрну и заупрямится еще, чего доброго.  
Но все же Робин надеялся, что когда они встретятся снова, наступит его очередь удивлять своими… умениями, и следующее их свидание выйдет не менее удачным!


End file.
